Alex in Wonderland (Hetalia Style)
by SilverNeira
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland and Hetalia Parody. Alex Rose Johnson wanted excitement without killing herself. Her wish was granted by a sadistic mysterious force which brought the meeting of a rabbit eared boy. Now she got the adventure she wanted while meeting characters with...Country names? Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia, Alice in Wonderland or the pictures we used.
1. Chapter 1

**SilverNeira: This story was created by my little sister on Quotev. I had edited and added some ideas so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Alex was getting pretty tired of sitting by her sister and having nothing to do. She could have gone and play some sport with the guys or win another match of arm wrestling while the guys lose their man pride, but her parents say that 'it wasn't lady-like' and banned her from doing it. So feeling the power of boredom, Alex would occasionally poke her sister's cheek. She would sometimes do something that would annoy her sister like place a teacup on her head to see how long it would stay, but she stopped when her sister snapped at her like a ravage dog.

Eventually, Alex decided to just lie down on the cool ticklish grass. Her arms were tucked behind her head and her legs were crossed. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing and the cool wind brushed against her skin. Despite the wonderful day, Alex found that her life was a huge bore. She wanted excitement, adventure and not die while experiencing it. As Alex was lying on the grass, something caught her attention at the corners of her eyes. There was a strange rabbit, in the distance. By strange, Alex meant it was about 140cm tall and was wearing clothes. As the rabbit got closer, Alex realised that it wasn't a rabbit she saw, it was a boy.

The boy has short curly blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a maroon military uniform with brown epaulettes and for some strange reason; he had a pair of white bunny ears on and a bushy tail. Alex felt her hand twitch as she has the strange urge to stroke his ears.

As the boy ran past Alex, Alex heard him say, "I'm going to be late!"

Alex looked up into the sky and asked, "God, is this a sign that you want me to follow this strange boy or are you granting my sister's wish of getting rid of me?" Not getting a reply, she simply shrugged and followed the boy.

Alex followed the boy ass he went behind a large hedge. She paused beside it and thought to herself, 'When was this hedge here?' Ignoring that fact, she went behind the hedge where she saw him jump down a large rabbit-hole.

The first thing Alex thought was, 'Am I going to be stupid and jump into a random rabbit-hole that could possibly kill me?' She took a moment to think about it then she said, "Yes I am."

So she leaned over the edge of the hole. Seeing the dark endless pit of death she started to chicken out. Instead she started to make a will on a random leaf by the hedge. She started writing things down, "If someone finds this, this is Alex Rose Johnson's will. Please give all my belongings to," Alex paused and thought about whom to give her collection of video games to when she realised, "Wait… where did I get this pencil from?" Before Alex could even think, the ground shook and crumbled beneath her.

Alex screamed, "Dammit whoever has caused my misfortune-I wasn't done!"

Down she goes, down the mysterious hole. As she was screaming, she noticed furniture surrounding her. She continued to scream, but as time passed, she eventually stopped. She waited for a moment and wondered, 'Well, this is boring.' She somehow got herself sitting upright as she continued to fall. Then Alex crossed her legs and placed her chin in her hands. She drums her fingers on her knees as she waited for time to pass. Eventually she managed to bring over a table, chair and a small tea set. Luckily, there was some tea still inside the teapot. Happily, Alex poured some tea into her cup, but the tea floated upward.

"You really love me, tea, don't you?" She said sarcastically. Then, Alex was glad that she was alone because people would think she was crazy talking to tea.

Seeing that her tea idea didn't turn out the way she wanted, she started to play a game. She saw some tennis rackets and swam exaggeratedly towards them. Once she got them, she suddenly realized that she had no one to play with. Next thing she found herself doing was playing tennis by herself. She would serve the ball and quickly swim to the other side to return it. Before long, she found it exhausting and decided to quit. Angrily, she threw the tennis racket down, intending to smash it into bits. She had forgotten that she was still falling and the racket flew up into her face. She cradled her face and cursed at the racket which was now gone.

"Racket, I am going to find you, and when I do, I will murder your entire tennis racket family and your little tennis ball friends!"

Once Alex finished cursing to the racket, she fell onto a pile of rocks. Immediately she flipped over and held her back in pain.

"Why couldn't I fall onto a pile of pillows or something soft?" she groaned.

After the pain went away, she got up and noticed her surroundings. She suddenly saw the boy rushing down a long, dark, creepy corridor. Alex was hesitant to follow the boy from all the movies she watched.

"This corridor is like one of those hallways in scary movies when people get brutally murdered. There is absolutely no way I am going through it." Alex crossed her arms and continued staring at the corridor. Suddenly, she heard a small bang. Alex jumped, but continued to stand there.

"Nope, I'm still not going." Moments later, a loud boom echoed throughout the room scaring Alex, "Fine I'll go!" So, Alex quickly sprinted down the corridor to get away from whatever was haunting her.

While Alex was sprinting, she heard the boy's voice say, "I hope I'm not late!"

Alex turned around the corner, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Instead Alex found herself in a circular room with doors along the whole walls. She tried every door, but found them all locked. Seeing that they were all locked, Alex got frustrated and tried kicking down the doors, but the result in the end was a sore foot.

Sighing, Alex looked around the room once more when suddenly she noticed a small wooden table in the middle of the room. How she had never noticed it before, she never know, this whole adventure was weird enough. Feeling drawn towards it, Alex walked towards the table and noticed that flags of various countries were engraved into the wood.

"Was this here before?" Alex asked, "I swear this room only had doors." Alex examined the table closely and noticed a tiny golden key was sitting in the middle of the table. "The key is so tiny there's no way it will fit in any of the doors!" Alex poked the key, "I'm afraid to squish it."

She leaned back with one hand onto the table as she examined the room once again. "Which door matches this key?... Wait, what am I thinking? It's obvious that the key would not fit into any of these doors."

Suddenly, Alex heard a small crack and the table collapsed under her. Alex fell on her butt and immediately turned around. She slowly got up and walked over as she watched the activity in front of her. A piece of the table had broken off and hit a small drawer leaning against the wall. The impact rattled the drawer which in turn knocked over a vase. The vase fell on the small table beside it where a bowling ball rested. The crash jolted the bowling ball which rolled and fell on top of Alex's foot.

Alex cried out in pain, grabbing her throbbing foot as she hopped on one leg. She was not a rabbit so she immediately fell as she bounced back. Instantly she waved her arms and grabbing whatever was in her reach. During her fall, she had grabbed onto a red curtain that she had never noticed before. She was usually observant, but the strange room was ruining her mojo. The curtain wasn't that sturdy though so when she grabbed it, she had accidently tugged it down. Getting the curtain off her, she then noticed a small door about fifteen inches high.

"Why would the owner make such a small door? Better yet, why would they lock it? It's not like anyone can get through such a tiny door." Stopping her complaints, Alex took the tiny key and tried it on the door. It wouldn't work.

"Oh c'mon!" Alex yelled. Alice kicked the door with her foot and it broke into pieces. "Oops," Alex moved the pieces away and kneelt down to look through the door. Alex could see a beautiful garden at the end. The plants were huge and there were some which she had never seen before. She was awestruck. She would rather be there than to be continually being inside of the messed-up room.

Alex tried many things to get through the door. She tried squeezing through it-which was dumb because she knew that she was too big to fit-she even tried breaking down the wall. It didn't work. With one punch she was down for the count. Eventually she gave up and looked around the room. Alex then noticed some sort of blue liquid on the ground and walked towards it. There was a piece of paper beside it with two words 'Lick Me'.

"Absolutely not!" Alex immediately shouted, "I'm not licking some random liquid on the ground that wants me to lick it!" Alex turned her head away from the liquid and sticks her nose in the air before turning back to it. Two more words had appeared on the little piece of paper. 'Lick Me or Die'. Alex shook her head.

"I don't believe you." Suddenly the room became pitch black and a spotlight shone onto her and the liquid. The sound of something scratching the floor in the darkness grew louder and Alex's eyes were wide with fright. Alex yelled in a panicky voice, "Okay! Okay! I will do it!"

She flew onto her knees and hands and leaned toward the liquid. With her eyes closed she began licking up the liquid. "I'm sorry!" Lick. "I don't want to die!" Lick, lick, and lick. Then Alex opened her eyes with her tongue still sticking out. The first thing she noticed was that the room was back to normal. The second thing she noticed was that she shrunk. "I can fit through the door now!"

With the recent incident forgotten, Alex ran towards the door when she noticed that the door was fixed. "What kind of sorcery is this?" Alex knocked on the door, "I had smashed you into pieces, you shouldn't be here!" Alex then realised that the key was still by the broken table. Alex quickly ran to where the remains of the table should be to find the table back to normal and the key dangling at the edge.

"Dammit, I give up." Alex said. She sat down and noticed in front of her was a small slice of cake. "Oooohh, cake! I love cake!" Not knowing what will happen or not really caring, Alex ate the cake. She would soon later regret her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"That cake was good." Alex said while wiping her mouth. "I wonder if there's more." Alex looked around the room and noticed something strange.

"W-what's going on?"

Slowly the items around her shrank as she grew bigger, almost taking up the whole room. She was forced to bring her knees up against her body as the space for her legs decreased. Startled and scared of what was happening to her, she lifted her head up and instantly wacked it against the ceiling. Tears began dripping down Alex's face as she clutched her head.

"Ow!" She cried out.

Tears continued rolling down Alex's face as the throbbing in her head slowly disappeared. Alex was too much in pain to notice the rising water level caused by her tears. "Okay, on my tenth birthday when I wished I was taller, I didn't mean it like this!"

"E-excuse me," a little voice said, catching her attention.

Alex then noticed that she was getting soaked by the puddle of water she created as she looked down towards the voice. That was when she saw a small, black haired man wearing a grey kimono and matching mouse ears trying to swim by her feet.

"C-can you please stop crying?" the man asked. "I'm going to drown."

Alex just shook her head. "I'm sorry little random mouse wearing a bathrobe, I can't stop."

Alex noticed the man's eye twitched. "If I save you, can you help me?"

The little mouse nodded as the water was up to his chin now. Alex quickly picked up the mouse and placed him into a small pink teacup that was floating by.

"Okay now that is settled, make me small again!"

"Umm…"

"What? I saved you like you asked, now make me tiny!"

"Y-you just placed me in the t-tea."

"What tea?"

"The tea that will make you small again."

"….Oh….. Okay," Alex said calmly, slightly unnerving the mouse, before doing a completely 180, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! You slow minded, little piece of-!"

Alex began throwing a tantrum, slamming her fists into the water, created large tidal wave which seems like small ripples to the giant Alex.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here, forever… and ever, and ever…" Alex said defectively.

Alex continued to sulk as the little mouse glanced around nervously inside the teacup. His head suddenly snapped to the side as he just saw a flicker of a shadow figure. The shadow stroke fear into the mouse causing him to shrieked, "Hurry, drink the tea! It's coming! It's coming!"

"What's coming?" Alex asked, surprised by the mouse's sudden fear.

"T-t-the.." the man turned pale and sat there, frozen in the small teacup.

"Dude! Talk to me! You're freaking me out!" Making a split decision, Alex quickly picked up the small teacup to her face. She glanced in distain at the liquid with the man shivering in it. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she chugged down the tea while the man holds for his dear life on the rim of the cup. Once she finished, she started to cough vigorously, disgusted, as she felt the liquid flow down her throat.

"Yuck! Ewww, I think I just swallowed a hair. You better not be covered in disease," Alex told the man before she felt a tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. Immediately there was a 'poof' and white clouds covered her vision. Once it cleared, Alex looked down and found herself several feet above the water.

"Oh shi-" Alex, fell, unable to finished her sentence. Alex struggled in the air, waving her arms around like a mental duck, wondering what was the best position to be when she lands in the water. Not having enough time to think, Alex landed in the water with a huge splash. Instantly she swam up and broke through the surface, greedily gulping down air. Alex swung her hand around, trying to find something she could hold on to. Alex then felt something grab her hand and pulled her up out of the water.

"Quickly! Get up before it gets to you!" It was the man.

"Before what gets to me?!" Alex asked, failing to get into the teacup.

"Just hurry and get in!" the man helped Alex into the teacup and used his hands to paddle towards the door. Alex felt a bump from under the teacup and the man shrieked again.

"It's here!" Feeling the man's fear, Alex started panicking as well. So she bolted to the side of the cup and helped the man paddle to the door. The flow of the water grew faster as they neared the keyhole. It was like they were going river rafting down a river before the fall to their doom over a waterfall. The water pushed them through the hole before they started to slow down. The water slowly disappeared underneath them before they came to a complete stop outside of a forest.

The man, noticing that they had stopped, quickly got out of the teapot and fled into the forest. "Well bye! I-It was nice meeting you!"

"Wait! What's your name?" Alex quickly got out of the teapot. She heard the man yell 'Japan' before he disappeared into the forest.

Alex took a look around, not noticing the shadowy figure slinking behind her. Suddenly the figure attacked Alex… glomping her into a hug, forcing the breath out of her.

"Alex! I was so frightened! The big hole was super scary and you know my fear of heights and all! Remember that time when I was stuck in that tree? I was so scared! All of that water too! I almost drowned! Anyways, Alex I'm so happy that I've found you!" a voice stumbled beside Alex's ear.

Alex's face started to turn an interesting shade of blue. "C-can't b-breathe." Alex choked out.

"I'm sorry!" the figure exclaimed as he let go of Alex causing her kiss the ground. Alex took a few seconds to catch her breath, coughing out the dirt filtering her mouth before she turned to look at the figure.

"What the…" Standing in front of her is an extremely handsome young man with straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Alex also noticed a small curl of hair on top of his head. The man was wearing a large beige sweater and white jeans. On top of his head was matching coloured cat ears and a matching tail sprouting from his buttocks.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Canada! Your sister's cat!" Canada proudly announced.

"Shouldn't you be with her then?" Alex deadpanned.

Canada smiled and said in a cutesy tone, "Secretly, I like you better."

Alex stared at him, her eyes twitching as she watched his left ear twitch and his tail wagging back and forth. She calmly wondered if she should bring him along with her so that she could bring him back to her sister so that her sister can torture him or to leave him behind so that this world can murder him.

Suddenly she realized something. "Wait, if you're our cat, why are you human?"

"Um… I turned human when we fell through the hole." Canada cautiously said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Alex said, trying to remember if she recalled a cat anywhere near her.

"You didn't notice me Alex?" Canada asked, tearing up a bit.

Alex simply shook her head. "I don't remember seeing you."

"Alex! I was with you the whole time! I jumped in the hole after you did and landed on a pile of pots. Then I quickly got up and saw you run through a door. After that, you were trying to get through a small door. I saw you talking to yourself and saying that there was no way you were going to lick some sort of liquid so I scratched the wall because I saw a golden key hanging from the ceiling."

"Wait, the scratching was you?" Canada nodded as he continued his explanation, unaware of the sinister thoughts Alex was having of him. He was the cause of all the misfortune she was having. Here she though black cats was unlucky, but she guess she was wrong. It was the beige cats you had to look out for.

"After you ate the cake you grew and started crying. I was practically drowning and tried to get a mouse to help. Sadly, he freaked out and you helped him leaving me in the cold water. When you turned tiny again, I tried my best to save you, but that mouse got to you first. I saw you two struggling to get to the door and so I helped by pushing you two. And now here we are!" Alex didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted the company while the other part just wanted to strangle the nine lives out of the cat.

"So it was you who was causing all that mischief," Alex said giving Canada cold smile. Canada gulped as he slowly nodded.

Quick as lightning Alex's had shot out and began tugging rather harshly on Canada's right ear. "Well I ought to skin you before butchering you up and eat you alive myself! I heard cats are a delicacy in Asia! Wait!" Alex yelled, pausing for a moment, "Would that make me a cannibal?"

Alex pondered for a bit, giving Canada a moment to prepare himself before she gave up and went back to shouting abuse to the cat-man. Alex tugged Canada forward by his ears as she dragged him into the forest with her, Canada still being verbally abused.

Despite the abuse, Canada was glad to be with her. He'd rather be there than with her sister. Canada shivered at the thought of her sister. Never again was he ever going back to his, urg, torturous, master.


End file.
